Spar
by DarthGrammar
Summary: A collection of vignettes, featuring all pairings and genres. Review if you have a request for a vignette. Now up, Life Support: When the Brooks children suffer a tragedy, the PCA gang is right there. Tragedy&Romance, CZ.
1. Spar

**A/N:** People of the fandom, I give you... my first Zoey 101 fic! It's a collection of oneshots. Most of them will be centered around my favorite pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, Nick does.

_Spar_

He looks at her, staring her full in the face. She glares right back at him. "Why don't you give up?" she says. "You know I'll win in the end."

"No, you won't!" he declares. "Everyone knows that I am the champion."

"Are you _really?_" she asks, teasing him. The sarcasm is thick in her voice.

"Yes, _really,"_ he replies, equal emphasis placed on the _really._

She smiles, perhaps a little flirtatiously. "Someday, you'll be beaten." And as the little ball goes into the goal, her face breaks into a triumphant grin. "And it looks like that day is today. I _am_ the ultimate foosball champion!"

He glares at her as she laughs merrily, but they're both suddenly stopped by Quinn's yell of "Frisbee ahoy!" True to her word, a Frisbee zooms over their heads. Luckily, he pulls her down as the rogue Frisbee flies out of the window and onto the PCA campus. He pulls her up, holding her hands now.

"You're lucky I saved you from that awful Frisbee," he says, grinning.

She lays a hand over her forehead and dramatically imitates a Southern belle. "My hero!" She giggles as they spin around and around, and finally they fall onto the floor. The laughing stops. She is directly on top of him. Her hair brushes his face and she tucks it behind her ear. Quietly, awkwardly, they sit up. He finally decides to break the tension.

"Do you want to play another game of foosball? Maybe I can kick your butt this time."

Lola smiled as she took Logan's hand and he hoisted her up. "I'd love to, Logan."


	2. Yawn

**A/N:** Hello, all, another vignette coming your way. To all my lovely reviewers, THANK YOU! I was very happy to recieve positive reviews from people who are D/L and C/Z fans; your input is very appreciated! I will probably write some C/Z and D/L oneshots, too. And, to those who review solely to say, "eew ll gross" and so on and so forth, give me criticizing reviews only if you don't like my writing style, _not the pairing._ Thank you very much. This oneshot will be C/Z-centric, and probably pretty fluffy. It's actually based on something that happened to me on a bus ride when I was seven. Enjoy!

And, on another note, I will now be accepting requests for vignettes! In a review, leave the title, the pairing you want, the genre, and a one-sentence outline; I'll title the chapter with your username, and write the vignette to the best of my ability.

**Disclaimer:** It ain't mine.

_Yawn_

-Los Angeles International Airport, 5:16pm Pacific Standard Time-

"Are you excited?"

"Of course! Are you kidding me?"

"This is going to be _so_ cool..."

Eight teenagers walked onto the ramp, handing their tickets to the flight attendants one at a time. If you listened closely, you could catch parts of their conversation as they walked down the aisle to their seats.

"She's going to be so surprised!"

"I can't believe it, we haven't seen her in so long!"

"I wonder if they have those little bags of roasted peanuts..."

After a few more minutes of meaningless small talk, they heard static and the pilot's voice rang out over the P.A. system.

"Welcome, passengers, to LAX Flight 217, International Non-stop to Paris. Please take this time to fasten your seatbelts..."

Zoey Brooks wasn't listening. She'd been on a plane twice before, and it was enough for her to remember what everything was and how it worked. She jostled the arm of her friend, Chase Matthews.

"This is going to be so exciting!"

"Yeah, what will Dana say when her parents take her to the airport, and _we_ step off the plane?"

"Who knows? She might scream a little, and hug us, and say she misses us... and then she'll say not to tell anyone, or _she'll mess us up."_

Chase laughed. Zoey had just done a perfect imitation of Dana's tough way of speaking.

Lola leaned over from the middle row and said, "I bet that's what she really sounds like."

Zoey giggled. "Believe me, it is. Dana grows on you, though; you just gotta get used to her."

They were interrupted by the plane's rumbling, and beginning to move forward. They were on their way.

-Paris International Airport, 7:41am Pacific Standard Time-

"Chase? Chase! Wake up! We're in France!"

His eyes groggily opened. Quinn had woken him up. He stretched his arms and his legs, as he looked around. He, his friends, and the flight crew were the only people left on the plane. As he tried to get up, though, he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. Looking down, he realized that Zoey had fallen asleep and her head was resting on his shoulder.

His instincts screamed at him to leave her there, to savor this moment, but Micheal chose that exact time to shake his free shoulder gently. "Chase? Come on, man, let's get off this thing!"

He shrugged Zoey's head off his shoulder, waking her up. "Right."

She opened her eyes, watching him carefully. "Oh, I'm sorry, Chase! Did I bother you, sleeping like that?"

He stammered a little. "N-no, not at all."

She smiled and said, "Good." As she took her luggage out from the overhead compartment and passed him by, he muttered, "It was quite pleasant, actually."


	3. Toil and Trouble

**A/N:** Well, I'm back! Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you guys are all having a terrific summer. As per the request of **larabaybee**, this oneshot will explain precisely why and how Chapter Two's oneshot came to be. And, by the way, if anyone would like to develop what happens from the point in which the gang arrives in France into a full story, please just email me and let me know; consider permission granted, I'd just like to know.

**Disclaimer:** It ain't mine.

_Toil and Trouble_

Stealthily, quietly, he snuck up to the door. Three voices were quietly talking on the other side and his purpose was _not _to disturb them. He had no idea _why _he'd been sent on this "mission," but his friend had told him that it was urgent.

And Chase Matthews always helped friends in need.

He slipped the small piece of paper beneath the door and quietly began to stand. This maneuver _would_ have been successful, if he hadn't hit his head on the doorknob.

Hearing a "What was that?" an "I don't know!" and a high-pitched squeal that undoubtedly belonged to Nicole, one thought forcefully entered Chase's mind.

ABORT MISSION!

Forgetting all thought of being heard, Chase bounded down the hallway and out the door, hiding in the nearby bushes to watch what was to happen.

---

Lola was the first person out the door. Several seconds later, Zoey followed, with a fearful Nicole clinging to her. Lola panted, "I don't see him... He got away."

"Well, he left this," Zoey replied, out of breath. "I'm pretty sure he meant for us to find it."

"How do you know?" Nicole inquired, no longer worried.

"I found it slipped under our door."

"Well, let's open it!" Nicole said anxiously.

It was a small slip of computer paper, with one thin line of type neatly printed in the middle. Zoey squinted to see it in the darkness. The note read:

**GO SEE DANA.**

Zoey, Lola, and Nicole exchanged quizzical looks. _Go see Dana? But why? _

---

After they'd left, still talking about the note, Chase just ran. Gone as far and as fast as he possibly could, from the girls' dorm to his own room. He himself was shocked at the contents of the note. It was surprising, but a surefire way to get the girls' attention.

Bursting through the door, he collapsed on the carpet and gasped for breath. Without realizing it, he was suddenly hoisted up and onto a couch.

"Well? Did you do it?"

He finally caught his breath, hanging his head between his knees. "Yeah. And I almost got caught."

"So? What did you see?"

"I saw them open up the note and read it. You happy?"

He replied smugly. "Yes."

Chase leaned heavily on the arm of the couch as he arose. "I'm going to bed. I've had a long night."

Logan smiled as Chase hobbled away. If Zoey listened to his advice- and she was bound to- he'd be seeing Dana in a matter of weeks.


	4. Life Support

**A/N:** I've decided to do something new with my vignettes, just in case you want to skip them depending on which genres and pairings you like: I'll include the latest vignette in the story summary, and write the genre and pairing before the vignette begins. A huge thanks to all my reviewers so far and please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **-stuffs characters into closet- Not mine!

**Life Support**

**Genre:** Tragedy/Romance

**Pairing: **C/Z

Zoey leaned against the glass and steel of the hospital window, her breath fogging the view. It just wasn't _fair._ For her to be standing there, completely healthy, while her little brother fought for his life wasn't right. Last night, Dustin had been hit by a car while riding his bicycle across the street. The driver had been drunk and ran a red light; Zoey was just glad that he was in prison, waiting for his sentence. Just then, she felt hands on her shoulders. She turned around, and saw the people she needed most right now. They were all there: Nicole, Lola, Chase, Micheal, Quinn, even Logan was there.

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Nicole said, "Dean Rivers let us out for today. We wanted to be there for you and Dustin."

Zoey couldn't help it; the tears started flowing down her cheeks again. "Oh, you guys... You didn't have to do this."

Chase smiled at her. "Did you think we'd let you go through this by yourself?"

The emotion was too overwhelming for Zoey and she buried her head in her hands. Nicole was the first to envelop her in a hug; one by one, everyone joined. Zoey finally said, "Well, my parents are flying out here now. They should be here tomorrow morning." As they stood in silence, a doctor entered. He was an elderly man, with a kind face.

"Miss Zoey Brooks?" he asked. She stepped forward. "Yes, I'm Zoey."

The doctor said, "Your brother is out of surgery now. He mostly suffered head trauma and internal bleeding; he seems to be out of danger now, but I'd like to keep him here for quite a while, just to make sure that he doesn't suffer any complications. Also, he needs quite a bit of dental work, because his mouth hit the handlebars of his bicycle, but I'll discuss that with your parents when they arrive. They'll be coming tomorrow, right?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'm sorry that I can't discuss more with you, but since you're a minor..."

"I understand," she said solemnly.

"Well, we will be moving him to a new room in a few minutes. I'll tell you where it is when he comes out."

She sighed. "Thank you," she said, and the doctor left. She turned to her friends.

"Zoey, why do you look even sadder?" Quinn inquired.

"Yeah, the doctor said there's a good chance that Dustin will be okay!" Lola said.

Zoey looked through the window again, watching the surgeons cleaning the operating room. "This shouldn't have happened in the first place. Because of one sick freak, my brother has to go through this pain. He could have complications for the rest of his life! He might not even survive..."

---12:00 AM---

She hadn't even been able to sleep. After arguing and pleading with the doctor, he'd finally allowed her friends into Dustin's hospital room with her. She always sat by his side, though, holding his small hand. While the others had gone to sleep hours ago, Zoey just couldn't. Not when her brother's life was on the line.

"You'll be fine, Dustin. You've just got to be!"

As Zoey felt a hand clasping her shoulder, she heard the words, "He will be. And so will you." It was Chase.

She stood up, finally looking at someone other than Dustin. "I'm so scared, Chase," she said, looking back at her brother.

"I know. We all are. But, Zo, you have to get some sleep. You'll kill yourself if you keep this up."

"But- what if- what if something happens to him and I wake up and he's gone?"

"He won't be gone. I promise, all right?" he said reassuringly. She threw her arms around his neck and began to cry again.

Chase's chest heaved. _I always wanted to be able to hold her, but not because of this. _"Dustin's a tough little guy, Zoey. He'll pull through, I promise. He'll be okay." Chase finally wrapped his arms around Zoey, shielding her from all her fears.

"We'll be okay."


End file.
